So I need you
by Kami-cute
Summary: ¿Qué tan raro puede ser el amor? Un par de amigos, tan comunes como cualquiera. Los sentimientos de él hacia ella. Y una verdad que no puede dejarse volar.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **¿Qué tan raro puede ser el amor? Un par de amigos, tan comunes como cualquiera. Los sentimientos de él hacia ella. Y una verdad que no puede dejarse volar.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** No me pregunten qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, porque no tengo la menor idea. Simplemente me emocioné en pensar una historia romántica que se diera entre un par de mejores amigos. Y, como siempre, él no se animara a confesar. ¿No es tierno?

**Canción: '**So I need you' de 3 doors down.

-

-

-

**: Así que te necesito :**

Un par de amigos, recorriendo la ciudad un sábado. Un muchacho y una chica. Ella, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Él, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Amigos desde la infancia. Sólo eso, amistad. Pero para él, todo esto apuntaba a algo más.

_If you could step into my head, tell_

_Me would you still know me?_

_Iiif you woke up in my bed, tell me_

_Then would you hold me_

_Or would you simply let it lie?_

_Leaving me to wonder why_

_I can't get you out of this head I call mine_

_And I will say_

Shikamaru observaba fijo a su mejor amiga, que comía un helado. La miraba ensimismado en la forma en que comía. Y lo linda que se veía haciéndolo. Ino, a su vez, no se daba cuenta de la mirada que su mejor amigo le daba. Pero cuando reparó en su distraída vista de él, no pudo callarse.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

- **¿Eh? No, nada...** –le dijo Shikamaru, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- **No mientas, te conozco...¿qué pasa?**

- **Nada, en serio** –sonrió él.

Ella volvió a lo suyo y él, a sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente lo conocería como decía? No, no lo creía. Pero, si así fuera. Si ella llegase a saber lo que él pensaba, ¿seguiría creyendo que lo conocía? Había tantas preguntas que se daba en su cabeza. Tantas cosas sin respuesta. Y si un día él la besara...¿ella le correspondería o lo dejaría pasar? Era algo tan extraño. No entendía qué le pasaba con Ino. No entendía porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza. No entendía porqué...

_Oh no I can't let you go,_

_My little girl_

_Because you're holding up my_

_World, so I need you_

_You imitation of my walk and the_

_Perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million_

_Things that I love about you_

Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarla ir. No podía dejar que se marchase de su lado. No, no podía. La conocía desde siempre. Era su amiga. Su hermana. Su niña. No podía dejarla ir. Ella era la única que lograba sostener su mundo. Porque ella había logrado ser su mundo. Por eso la necesitaba. Necesitaba siempre de la graciosa y dulce Ino. La que lo imitaba al caminar. La que hablaba perfectamente. La pequeña damita que él quería tanto. La pequeña damita que él había llegado a amar.

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

Y la necesitaba. Las 24hs del día. De lunes a lunes, en las semanas. De enero a enero, todos los años. Todo el tiempo, la necesitaba. Porque ella era todo. Todo lo que a él le importaba. Todo lo que lo hacía sentir vivo. Lo que lo hacía ser feliz. Todo eso, era ella. Por eso la necesitaba. A su cabello rubio, danzar con el viento. A su pálida piel, sentirse suave al roce. A sus ojos celstes, apuntando directo al cielo. La necesitaba. A ella, siempre, la necesitaba.

_And if I jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge, tell me would you_

_Still follow me?_

_And if I made you mad today, tell_

_Me would you love me_

_Tomorrow? Please_

_Or would you say that you don't_

_Care, and then leave me_

_Stading here?_

_Like the fool who is drowning in_

_Despair and screamin'_

Shikamaru pensaba en las vueltas de la vida. Y en que ella siempre había estado con él. Siguiendo sus pasos. Como buenos amigos. Y pensaba. Si él se suicidaba, ¿ella lo seguiría también? Era una idea tan absurda. Y si la hacía enojar, como hacía siempre...¿al otro día lo seguiría queriendo?¿O le diría que ya no le importaba y lo dejaría ahí, como un tonto? Llorando y gritando, desesperado, por haberla perdido. Eso, ¿podría llegar a pasar?

_Oh no I can't let you go,_

_My little girl_

_Because you're holding up my_

_World, so I need you_

_You imitation of my walk and the_

_Perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million_

_Things that I love about you_

Oh no, no iba a dejar que eso pasase. Ino y él estarían juntos siempre. Aunque solo fuera como amigos, siempre estarían unidos. Porque él la necesitaba. Ella era su sosten. Su esperanza. No podía perderla. No podía dejarla ir. No podía hacerlo. La amaba demasiado como para perderla. La amaba. La amaba mucho.

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

La necesitaba. Necesitaba esos fin de semana con ella, disfrutando la vida. Necesitaba esa forma de pasar tiempo juntos. Necesitaba su cariño, su compañía. La necesitaba. La necesitaba para seguir vivo.

Porque sin ella, estaba sólo. Perdido en un mudo cruel, sin nadie que lo salvara. Sin nadie que lo quisiera. Sin nadie que lo ayudara. Sin ella, estaba sólo. Y no quería estarlo. No quería estar sin ella.

_Oh no I can't let you go,_

_My little girl_

_Because you're holding up my_

_World, so I need you_

_You imitation of my walk and the_

_Perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million_

_Things that I love about you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

_So I need you_

Necesitaba a Ino, pese a todo. A sus ojos celestes. A su cabello rubio. A sus bellos labios. A sus suaves manos. A su delicada manera de ser. La necesitaba. Necesitaba esas risas que ella lograba inventar. Necesitaba esas caricias en los peores momentos. La necesitaba. La nesitaba mucho. La necesitaba porque era su mejor amiga. La necesitaba porque era como su hermana. La necesitaba porque era su confidente. La necesitaba porque era su salvación. La necesitaba, por sobre todo, porque era el amor de su vida. La amaba...y por eso mismo, la necesitaba.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del muchacho, que perdía sus ojos chocolate en la muchacha frente a él. Si ella en realidad supiera cuanto la necesitaba...

**Owari**


End file.
